Lost Heaven
by oOItaOo
Summary: Cinco drabbles sobre cinco personajes diferentes, pero con algo en común. Léelo si quieres saber qué es. Este relato participa en el reto 32 "¡Yo lo quiero!" del foro "Alas negras, palabras negras". [Bronce]*
1. Only Exeption

**Advertencia**: tanto los personajes como las situaciones son pripiedad intelectual de George R.R. Martin.

Este relato participa en el reto #32 "¡Yo lo quiero!" del foro [Alas Negras, Palabras Negras].

**Lost Heaven**

**Only Exeption [Cersei]**

Desde la cima podía ver el mar lamer la arena, amantes eternos que se mecían en los brazos del otro, como Jaime y ella.

Habían nacido para gobernar, ser grandes, que oyesen su rugido, para que les amaran y les temiesen. Habían llegado al mundo juntos y así deberían estar siempre, unidos por ese vínculo secreto que nadie más tenía.

Le gustaba pensar que eran únicos, los primeros y los últimos en amarse de ese modo, de entregarse al otro sin reservas, como iguales que eran. Podía ver sus ojos ardiendo en los de él, siameses. Besarle era como besarse a ella, labios simétricos, idénticos; la misma forma, el mismo sabor. Cuando le sentía en su interior, tumbado sobre ella, sus corazones latían al unísono, fundidos como ellos, sus pieles pegadas, su cabello confundido, ¿dónde terminaba uno y empezaba el otro?

Desde que le había visto por primera vez supo que le quería, que siempre le amaría, porque era la parte que la completaba, pero la habían casado, separado de él, obligándola a amar, a ser de otro, a alguien que no era la parte que la complementaba. Y estaba triste, sola, desesperada por volver a verle, sentir de nuevo esos labios idénticos sobre los de ella, volver a sentirse entera.


	2. Surrender

**Advertencia:** tanto los personajes como las situaciones son propiedad intelectual de George R.R. Martin.

Este relato participa en el reto #32 "¡Yo lo quiero!" del foro [Alas Negras, Palabras Negras].

**Lost Heaven**

**Surrender [Robert Baratheon]**

Había destrozado su coraza con el mazo, bañando de rubíes y sangre el Tridente, pero se sentía impotente. Ganó la corona ese día pero no pudo salvarla, volverla a ver.

Las pesadillas le atormentaban, una y otra vez soñaba con el momento en que Rhaegar le arrebataba a su amada, sonriendo, refulgiendo en la oscuridad. Podía oír los gritos agónicos de Lyanna en su oído, pidiendo que la rescataran, que la liberasen del príncipe plateado; podía ver la sangre de ella manar entre sus muslos, mancillándola para siempre, mezclarse con las lágrimas que derramaban sus ojos grises, cansados de llorar, de sentir, de vivir. Y dolía saber que no había podido hacer nada, que su muerte no fue vengada.

Se alzó en armas contra el traidor, por ella, por ese amor que sentía, por la felicidad de tenerla, de hacerla suya. Rhaegar había perecido, su cadáver hundiéndose a sus pies, su martillo caído sobre su pecho quebrado, pero no había valido de nada pues ella había muerto entre sangre y rosas haciendo que su vida terminase también, rindiéndose a las pesadillas que poblaban sus noches, que susurraban su nombre maldito, ese que le atormentaba, aquel al que tanto amaba y del que ni todo el vino del mundo podía hacerle olvidar.


	3. This Love

**Advertencia: **tanto los personajes como las situaciones son propiedad intelectual de George R.R. Martin.

Este relato participa en el reto #32 "¡Yo lo quiero!" del foro [Alas Negras, Palabras Negras]

**Lost Heaven**

**This Love [Oberyn]**

La tenía a su lado, la cabeza descansando en su pecho, su cabello esparcido y desordenado. Sonrió al verle el nacimiento de sus pequeños senos escondidos bajo las sábanas que habían conocido su pasión. Acarició su espalda desnuda, recorrió la espina hasta las raíces de ese cabello negro de noche que ahora cubrían su cuerpo. Podía sentir su aliento aleteando en su piel, cálido, dulce, lleno de deseo, de amor.

Estrechó su cintura y la abrazó. Besó con ternura su cabeza, aquellos ojos gatunos de un negro quedo, desdeñosos, bañados de sensualidad, su figura morena sobre la cama, esperando despertar.

Quería sentirla de nuevo entre sus brazos, besar esos labios que rogaban ser rasgados, tocar cada parte de ella, de ese cuerpo que se estiraba y se fundía, esa piel parda que ocultaba su intimidad.

Ella susurró palabras que no entendía, confesiones de un amor que dormía; el aire olía a primavera, a naranjas en flor, a ansia de caricias, de luchar hasta la extenuación.

Había conocido muchas mujeres, pero ninguna como Ellaria Arena; llena de vida, salvaje, indómita, rebelde; como él. Y si alguna vez debía casarse, sólo sería con ella, porque no importaba lo que otras pudieran ofrecerle, su vida perdía brillo sin ella, la última amante que tendría.


	4. After Cloudia

**Advertencia:** tanto los personajes como las situaciones son propiedad intelectual de George R.R. Martin.

Este relato participa en el reto #32 "¡Yo lo quiero!" del foro [Alas Negras, Palabras Negras].

**Lost Heaven**

**After Cloudia [Robb]**

Sus ojos se perdían en ese bosque de marrones y castaños, en sus pupilas dulces, en su sonrisa de doncella avergonzada, tímida y recatada, pero que se dejaba amar. Acariciaba la piel que el vestido poco a poco liberaba, besaba cada parte de ella, dejando marcas, tratando de olvidar el pesar que golpeaba su corazón, que nublaba su mente. Dejó que le meciera, envuelto por ella, por su cuerpo claro y sincero, bañado por una luna que protegía sus secretos. Se perdió bajo su piel, lamiendo, rasgando, gruñendo su nombre, sintiendo su interior, embistiéndola, tratando de derribarla, de hacerla venir abajo, que compartiera su dolor.

Amaneció en sus brazos, con la cabeza llena de ella, de rizos que danzaban sobre su nariz, de suspiros que la noche ocultaba, de besos que caían como brasas y supo que la había deshonrado pero, viéndola dormida, con la dulzura pintando sus labios, sintió que se estremecía con un amor que nacía, un amor cálido que le embargaba, que le hacía sentir bien, olvidar el dolor, que le daba fuerzas.

Frente al árbol corazón recitaron las antiguas plegarias, las palabras que unirían sus almas. En su cabeza brillaba una corona de plata y sobre sus hombros la capa con los colores de su nueva casa.


	5. Adore

**Advertencia: **todos los personajes como las situaciones son propiedad intelectual de George R.R. Martin.

Este relato participa en el reto #32 "¡Yo lo quiero!" del foro [Alas Negras, Palabras Negras].

**Lost Heaven**

**Adore [Trystane Martell]**

Solían jugar juntos y, al principio, dejaba ganarle. Le había enseñado las normas, cómo mover las fichas, distribuirlas por el tablero, usarlas para no perder. Y ahora ella siempre le derrotaba y, cuando lo hacía, sus ojos verdes brillaban y sonreía. Entonces él se sonrojaba y perdía la noción de lo que estaba haciendo, porque en su cabeza sólo había lugar para Myrcella.

Le gustaba todo de ella, desde aquellos ojos de hierva, enmarcados por bucles de oro, hasta su sonrisa traviesa. Había llegado a conocerla bien, a ser su amigo, su confidente. Le había explicado cosas sobre la capital, sobre lo bien que ellos reinarían, sobre su familia. Era fuerte y valerosa, lo sabía, pero también divertida e inteligente; siempre le ganaba al sitrang y hacía huir la tristeza que a veces le embargaba.

Desde su llegada ya no estaba solo, allí donde iba, ella estaba. Y los días tenían más luz, más intensidad; la vida se volvía más cálida, dulce. Ya no importaba que se tuviera que casar, si era con ella estaba deseándolo.

Y cuando regresó con aquella marca en el rostro, blanco sobre rojo, la quiso más que nunca, porque pese a las heridas su sonrisa extasiada al verle corriendo a su encuentro le llenaba por dentro.


End file.
